During the 1974-75 @rant year the medical anthropological study of the knowledge of hydatid disease among California Basques and the relationships of the transplanted Basque culture to the epidemiology of hydatid disease in North America will be completed. We expect, too, to complete the preliminary design for an ongoing expidemiological program of continuing surveillance and intensive follow-up of cases and identified foci of hydatid transmission in California. This program is being desi ned to utilize facilities and personnel of the State Departments of Agriculture and of Public Health. As a guide to future overall approaches to the problem of hydatid disease in the United States, an intensive epidemiological evaluation of the successful control programs in Australasia also has been initiated. The principal investigator has served as WHO Consultant to the goverments of New Zealand and Tasmania in the past in connection with their respective programs. A post-doctoral student is undertaking this latter study.